Song Joong Ki
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Joong Ki *'Nombre:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Presentador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanos, una hermana menor *'Agencia:' History D&C Biografía Vida & Educación: ''' Song estuvo en competencias de pista corta de patinaje de velocidad. Representando a su ciudad natal, la ciudad de Daejeon, participó en los Juegos Nacionales tres veces y ganó premios en otros grandes encuentros. Sin embargo, durante su primer año de escuela secundaria, se lesionó y tuvo que abandonar el deporte (Song más tarde jugaría un patinador de velocidad nacional en la serie de televisión Triple). Luego volvió su atención a sus estudios. Habiendo anotado 380 puntos sobre 400 en su entrada a la universidad nacional, entró en la prestigiosa Universidad Sungkyunkwan y se graduó con una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas en 2012. Song quería ser actor, atleta y locutor desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Song se especializó en administración de empresas y minored en la radiodifusión. Apareció por primera vez en un programa de televisión como concursante en el Quiz Korea de KBS, sustituyendo a un senior que estaba enfermo. Song finalmente ganó el segundo lugar. Esto le trajo una atención significativa y se convirtió en un modelo de portada para la universidad revista College. '''Carrera: 2008-2011 principios de carrera y avance. Song hizo su debut como actor en la película de 2008 A Frozen Flower. Al año siguiente, apareció en el segmento de intercambio de parejas "Believe in the Moment" de omnibus Five Senses of Eros y continuó asumiendo papeles pequeños pero notables en Triple y Will Snow para Navidad. Song también se convirtió en un anfitrión regular del programa de música KBS Friday Music Bank de 2009 a 2010. Posteriormente apareció en el drama médico de 2010 ginecólogos OB / GYN y la secuela de películas para animales Hearty Paws. El papel de Breaking se produjo en el drama histórico de fusión Sungkyunkwan Scandal interpretando el papel de un playboy rico e indolente de la era Joseon del siglo XVIII. Song también se unió al elenco del programa de variedades Running Man de 2010 a 2011. El programa ganó popularidad entre los fans de Hallyu y se convirtió en un éxito en Asia. En mayo de 2011 más tarde lanzó el libro Beautiful Skin Project, una guía de salud y belleza más vendida para los hombres (que fue re-lanzado en Japón en 2013). A finales de 2010, hizo una gira en bicicleta por Sydney, que transmitió dos episodios en televisión a través de ELLE, una rama de la revista de moda homónima. Además, un especial de televisión del viaje del actor a Japón titulado I'm Real: Song Joong ki emitió dos partes a principios de 2011. Song más tarde se convirtió en un MC para el programa de audición jTBC Made in U. En 2011, protagonizó a un deadbeat desempleado en la comedia romántica Penny Pinchers. Su actuación fue elogiada por los críticos, declarándolo "un hombre carismático, digno de admiración, con una presencia viable". Song tomó el papel del joven rey Sejong en Deep Root Tree (2011). Song recibió el Premio de DP en el 2011 SBS Drama Awards para el papel. Más tarde narró el documental de seis partes Tears of the Antarctic para el programa de MBC Tears of the Earth (2012), que se centra en los problemas ambientales apremiantes en el planeta y donó todo su salario a la caridad. Destaco en su papel como narrador cuando la serie fue reeditada y lanzada en teatros como Pengi y Sommi (2012). Él más adelante fue en un viaje a la reunión de fans-llamada la reunión de la reunión de la fan de Song Joong-ki Asia - THRILL & LOVE, celebrando reuniones de fans en Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwán y Corea del Sur. 2012-2015 principales funciones y aislamiento militar: En la conferencia de prensa de The Innocent Man, septiembre de 2012 Song Joong Ki describió 2012 como un "año fenomenal" para su carrera. Jugó el papel protagónico en la película romántica A Werewolf Boy, que fue premiado en el festival internacional de Toronto de 2012. En la preparación para su papel, Song miró documentales de la naturaleza y observó perros callejeros en las calles para aprender cómo mímico e imitar los movimientos del cuerpo de un animal. También miró en varias ocasiones la fantasía romántica Edward Scissorhands de 2003 de Tim Burton, la película 2010 del vampiro de Matt Reeves 'Let Me In', y Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos. Song dijo: "Fue un proyecto que tomé con la idea de que me estoy despediendo de los jóvenes yo ya no soy joven y es hora de que me convierta en un hombre". La película se convirtió en El melodrama coreano más exitoso de todos los tiempos, con más de 7 millones de entradas vendidas. En diciembre de 2012 , protagonizó el drama en televisión, "El hombre inocente". Su retrato seguro y matizado de un antihéroe recibió elogios de la crítica y la audiencia. El drama atrajo altas calificaciones, que junto con la impresionante taquilla de A Werewolf Boy, cimentó la imagen de Song en la prensa como el "salvador" del género del melodrama, tanto en la pantalla grande como en la pequeña. En febrero de 2013, después de que su contrato con la agencia de entretenimiento Sidus HQ expiró, Song anunció que se uniría a Blossom Entertainment. Antes de su alistamiento para su servicio militar obligatorio de dos años, Song celebró una reunión de fans el 17 de agosto de 2013. Luego se alistó el 27 de agosto en el campamento 102 del draft en Chuncheon. Song fue dado de alta el 26 de mayo de 2015. 2016-presente popularidad: En marzo de 2016 hizo su regreso a la pantalla chica en Descendientes del Sol junto a la actriz Song Hye Kyo, jugando el papel del líder de una unidad especial de mantenimiento de la paz de la ONU. El drama alcanzó el 38,8% en la audiencia nacional y el 41,6% en la capital de Seúl. El éxito de los Descendientes del Sol, especialmente en China, lo convirtió en el Embajador Honorario de Turismo Coreano por la Organización de Turismo de Corea para promover activamente el turismo coreano en todo el mundo. También fue incluido como uno de los 100 mejores enla llamada Generación de Líderes, con el número 34. Se convirtió en el rostro de más de 30 marcas en 2016 por sí solo y fue uno de los destinatarios de la "Marca de Corea del Año". A continuación, se embarcó en una serie de agotadoras giras asiáticas que abarcó 10 ciudades diferentes, donde se reunió con más de 60.000 aficionados. El 31 de octubre de 2017 se casó con su coprotagonista en el drama Descendants of the Sun, la actriz Song Hye Kyo. El 27 de junio de 2019 solicitó el divorcio. Dramas *Arthdal Chronicles (tvN, 2019) *Man to Man (jTBC, 2017) Cameo *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) Cameo *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS, 2009, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (2008) Temas para Dramas *''Really tema para Innocent Man (2012) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.283 ''Aparición Especial *Star Date: Street Date (KBS 2012) *Tears of the Antarctic (MBC, 2011) *Gang Concert Ep. 619 (2011) *Made in U (JTBC, 2011) *Everyone Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *Star Date (2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki (QTV, 2011) *Dramatic (MBC every1, 2011 ) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *100 Points Out of 100 - Oh! My School (2011) *Strong Heart (SBS 2010) *Star Date (KBS 2010) *Dream Team 2 (KBS2, Ep 1 y 11- 2009) *Running Man (SBS, ep. 1-41) Películas *Bogotá (2020) *Spaceship Victory (2020) *Battleship Island (2017) *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Emperor Penguins Peng-yi and Som-yi (2012) Narración *The Grand Heist (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Rio (2011) *Heart is...2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) Temas para Películas *''The Water Is Wide (junto a Gye Pi)'' tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) *''Enjoy A Rummy tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) Anuncios *'2016:' Official TVC for Korea Tourism *'2016:' Hite (Cerveza) *'2016:' Cuchen *'2016:' Domino Pizza *'2016:' Top Ten (clothes) *'2016:' BEE (clothes) *'2016:' VIVO - Xplay5 *'2016:' Pum Ping *'2016:' Jeju Air *'2016:' Forencos Cosmetics *'2016:' RUHENS water purifier *'2015: MESIAN CF junto a la actriz Kim Seul Gi *'''2016: cosméticos "PROYA" junto a la actriz china Zheng Shuang. *'2015: '''Kolon Sport BTS coleccion otoño/invierno *'2015:' Ruhens (Agua purificada) *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson Triple Care *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson ACUVUE True Eye (junto a Han Hyo Joo)] *'2013:' Wolrd Wyeth Centrum *'2013:' Sprite *'2013:' Xbox 360 + Kinect *'2013:' Pizza Etang *'2013:' Coupang (Internet shopping) *'2013:' HEAD (Sports Apparel) *'2013:' Choco Pie *'2013:' Seunaekmyeon Ramyun *'2013:' Sonsoo *'2013:' Median (toothpaste) *'2013:' RUHENS *'2013:' Laneige! “Brighten Up Beauty Camp" *'2013:' Laneige Homme *'2012:' Lotte Ham *'2012:' The North Face, Inc *'2012:' Fujifilm Instax mini (junto a Yoo Ah In) *'2012:' Centrum *'2012:' Lotteria *'2012:' Seoul Milk *'2012:' Coca-Cola Sprite *'2012: Head *'''2011: Hyundai i30 *'2011: 'Our Home *'2011: '''AD HOC *'2011-'Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a IU ) *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif *'2011: LG Electronic XNOTE *'''2010: Xbox360 Kinect *'2010: '''Let's be *'2010:' Pizza Etang *'2010: Fuji Instax (junto a Kang Byul) *'2010: '''Tony Moly *'2010: ' Lotte-Liquor BG (Chum-Churm Cool) *'2010: TBJ *'2010: '''EZIO *'2008: Dunkin 'Donuts Videos Musicales *Kim Jong Kook - Men Are All Like That (2012) *Tei - Poisonous Tongue (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'''Debut: Como actor: en la película de 2008 “A Frozen Flower” *'Educación:' **St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon **Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon **Namdaejeon High School **Sungkyunkwan University ***Especialización en Negocios *'Hobbies:' Ver series americanas y japonesas. *Sus padres son dueños de un auto-lavado. El actor todavía ayuda en el negocio familiar cuando tiene tiempo. *Representó a Daejeon en una competencia nacional de patinaje de velocidad en pista corta. Pero aunque parecía que podría haber sido profesional, sufrió una lesión durante su primer año de escuela secundaria que terminó su carrera antes de que pudiera comenzar. *Hizo la voz de Blu en la película Río versión coreana. *Ahn Sun Young elogió a Joong Ki, explicó: “Dejando a un lado el hermoso rostro de Song Joong Kí, él es la definición de un hombre que se gana el sustento. Una vez, fui con mi staff a visitar el negocio de lavado de autos de los padres de Song Joong Ki en el campo y el lugar estaba lleno. Para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a Song Joong Ki trabajar en el lavado de autos como uno más de los empleados”. *Tras su decisión de alistarse en servicio militar activo, los CF cayeron como lluvia para su buena suerte, aprovechando al máximo su popularidad Joon Ki firmó contrato para 10 CF diferentes; de teléfonos celulares, ropa deportiva, comida e incluso autos. Se dice que fue una de las celebridades con más ingresos, ya que cada comercial le daba una ganancia de $500.000. Incluso después de haberse dado de baja del servicio militar, renovó contrato con todas. *Es la celebridad que ha tenido mejor respuesta (más fans) en el programa Star Date de KBS, tanto, que durante la grabación se temió por la seguridad de Joon Ki. *Obtuvo el puesto #25 del Top 50 en la revista Sohu, uno de los portales mas importantes de China. La revista realizó una encuesta para elegir al Rostro Más Bello del Mundo. *Obtuvo el puesto #6 en el Top 10 del Dr. Oh Myung Jun, uno de los principales cirujanos plásticos en Corea del Sur, ha compilado una lista de los diez actores de Corea más lindos y guapos, de acuerdo con la proporción facial de 1.618, también conocida como el "número áureo", que se supone que es "la más bella en un rostro humano." *Juega fútbol en el equipo con Yong (famoso portero de la selección de fútbol coreana) en el cual es profesor. *Fue a Pekín, China, el 16 de Marzo de 2015, para ser MC de “The Korean Army Forces Culture and Arts Festival” del Ministerio Nacional de Defensa. *El 23 de Enero, el programa de entretenimiento “Weekly Idol” de MBC reveló la parodia de Jung Hyung Don sobre Song Joong Ki, en la sección “Real Chart! Idol Self Ranking”. *Prestó su servicio militar obligatorio desde el 27 de Agosto de 2013 hasta el 26 de Mayo de 2015. *Sufrió una lesión en el brazo el día 23 de Noviembre de 2015 mientras se encontraba grabando una escena de acción para el drama Descendants of the Sun. *El 11 de Enero, se reunió nuevamente con el elenco de Running Man donde se grabó un especial de un partido de fútbol en China en el mismo lugar donde el 2016 Asian Smile Cup se llevará a cabo, por desgracia, sufrió una grave lesión de la pierna y no pudo participar en el especial. *Es uno de los actores más importantes de Corea del Sur y de toda Asia. Su popularidad ha ido en aumento en países de Europa, América y Australia. *El día 31 de Marzo del 2016, se convierte en la primer celebridad que aparece en “News9″ de KBS, que es el noticiero insignia que se transmite en KBS cada noche a las 21:00 KST. *Song Joong Ki es nombrado como el nuevo Embajador Honorario del Turismo de Corea en Abril del 2016. *Las agencias Blossom Entertainment y United Artists Agency (UAA), emitieron una declaración conjunta el 05 de Julio de 2017. Se confirmó que el actor Song Joong Ki y la actriz Song Hye Kyo se casarán el 31 de Octubre del 2017. Ambos actores se conocieron en el drama Descendants of the Sun. *Se confirmo que la pareja contrajo matrimonio el día 31 de octubre en horario coreano en una ceremonia privada con tan solo 250 invitados, entre amigos y familia de ambos. *El 27 de junio, el abogado de Song Joong Ki, Park Jae Hyun, anunció oficialmente: “Nuestra firma de abogados solicitó el divorcio en nombre de Song Joong Ki en el Tribunal de Familia de Seúl el 26 de junio. Además, nos gustaría transmitir la declaración oficial de Song Joong Ki”. En su declaración, Song Joong Ki se disculpó con sus fans y explicó que esperaba un divorcio amistoso. *En diciembre de 2019 dejó Blossom Entertainment a la que había pertenecido desde febrero de 2013. Filantropía * Se reveló que Song Joong Ki dona con regularidad a la Fundación de Leucemia Infantil de Corea desde el 2011 (se dio a conocer en 2016 este acto de caridad), y sus esfuerzos han ayudado a más de 10 niños a recibir tratamiento. * El actor Song Joong Ki ha donado de forma regular desde el 2011, ya sea su salario de narrador en el documental “Tears of the Antarctic”, o las coronas de arroz de la conferencia de prensa. Incluso mientras estaba sirviendo en el ejército, Song Joong Ki aparentemente donó cantidades incontables de su propio dinero para la fundación. * Donó 100 millones de won (aproximadamente $86,100) en 2015 a UNICEF para ayudar a los dafnificados de Nepal luego del devastador terremoto. * El 3 de enero de 2019 se reveló que firmó un contrato de gestión con la agencia History D&C. Enlaces *Fan Cafe Daum *Perfil Nate *HanCinema Galería photo68043.jpg SongJoongKi3.jpg 528px-SongJoongKi.jpg Song Joong Ki2.jpg Song Joong Ki3.jpg Song_Joong_Ki4.jpg Song Joong Ki5.jpg Song Joong Ki6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo Categoría:History D&C